Stranger
by arrogantSandwich
Summary: It was strange. That person in the mirror looked nothing like you, yet they copied your movements with silent perfection.  M for cursing, and other things in the future.
1. Reflection

_A/N: Short fanfic, first time writing one, I hope you like it, and I might be able to write more if I get enough reviews_

It was strange. That person in the mirror looked nothing like you. Yet they copied all your movements with silent perfection, even when you move to speak to your roommate through the bathroom door. It was like they were mocking you. You could never look at yourself in the mirror, not when you don't have the piles of clown make up. Even when your roommate pointed it out to you in his usual ranting tone, you always tell him 'It's like there's another motherfucker staring at me its motherfucking creepy.' And your roommate always shakes his head, and gives up on the fight. He'll never win against your logic. So you're standing in front of the mirror again like so many days before, and you clean your face off as you hold one of your handmade "cigarettes" in the other. You slowly start to see yourself become a stranger, and today you're fed up. You're fed up with this person's mockery. They are pretending to be you. You can't be copied; you're made up of "motherfucking miracles" as you often told yourself.

You ended up snuffing out your "cigarette" into the sink before throwing it out into the trash. And then pound your fist into the mirror. You yell at the top of your lungs screaming and cursing. Your roommate comes bursting in the bathroom, and shushes you while bringing you into your room. Once you're calmed down enough he leaves the room. With your good hand you place your face into the palm, as you hear your roommate's footsteps; he enters the room and takes your hand, and cleans it. As he picks out the glass he chaises you on not only breaking the mirror, giving yourself bad luck for seven years, but chopping your hand up like liver. You ignore most of it since you don't feel like talking right now. But the young man does ask one question which catches your attention "WHAT DO YOU HOPE TO GAIN BY PUNCHING YOU OWN DAMN REFLECTION YOU NOOKSUCKER!" You look at your friend, and you seemed astonished that he even suggested that kind of thing. That person in the mirror wasn't a stranger it was you. You look at your hand, and you think to yourself about the copy cat's whose face your destroyed. Of course you know that's not true. You know deep down that the stranger in the mirror is your own reflection, you're just hiding. You can't stand to look at yourself.

When you hand is all fixed up, you take it back. "Karkat…"You then mutter. He turned to look at you. He wanted to scream at you some more, but seeing you broken like that kept his mouth shut. You wanted to tell him everything, you wanted to spill all your feelings out onto the floor, you just wanted to vomit all of these pent up frustrations. But you don't. You keep it buried as you say "….thanks motherfucker."


	2. Helping Hand

_A/N: Thanks to the lovely words of my readers I started a second chapter. Remember leave reviews! I feed off of those~.Karkat is gay, but it's not a __**really**__ major factor in the story line, so non-yaoi readers don't worry, no real slash here :D_

You don't understand what is going on with your roommate. He punches a mirror, was the fuck was that going to do? Well for one thing it gave the moron seven years bad luck and a bloody fucking hand. You sigh as you sit in the kitchen, and poke at the re-heated dinner on your plate. You feel as if he wanted to tell you something but refused to. Letting out a growl you push the plate away, and get up. You couldn't just leave the air all heavy and thick, and even though you had an idiot living with you, that idiot was still your best friend. You couldn't just let him hurt if he was hurting.

Walking back into the bedroom, you find that he's still sitting on the bed; it looks like he hasn't moved. "Gamzee." You state in a calmish voice. After years of pushing people around or away, you've almost lost the ability to speak in a soft calm voice. He looks up at you, and even though you could see that he's been crying, he still wears that stupid grin. It looks even stupider now that only half of his face is covered in makeup. "What's up motherfucker?" He responded sniffing lightly. You shake your head, and sigh. "What's up? You first punch your own reflection, and now you're crying, while that damn smile is on your face. And you know how much I _hate_ it when you're like it." You tell him crossing your arms over your chest. The smile fades, and he looked down at his hands. "I….I don't know who I am anymore…" He tells you. You sigh, and walk over to him. "Your Gamzee. You've been obsessed with clowns since I met you." You tell him. He scoffs, and looks at you. "You don't get what I mean." He responds. You sigh, and try not to yell at him. "Then make me understand? If you're tired of wearing the makeup then stop wearing it! It's that simple. If you're hiding something, then what is it? You can't hide all your life; you'll never get anywhere that way." You tell him. "You think I would be here if I hid my sexuality? Fuck No." You added placing a hand on his shoulder.

Gamzee looks at you and smiles, it was a normal smile. "Yeah that's true, but it's not that motherfucking easy bro." He replies as it faded lightly. You sigh, as your head drops, but at least you're getting somewhere with him. "I know, but just accept that you want to let go or fix whatever is eating at you, and I'll be here so you can talk to me, but please don' break anything else in the fucking apartment." You tell him, as you shake your head. You hear Gamzee laugh, and hug you. "Alright Motherfucker." He stated grinning. You growl, and shove yourself out of his arms. "Great. Now stop fucking pouting, and eat something." You huff before leaving. You arrived back into the kitchen, and sit at the table. With everything back in order, you start to eating this time, but you eat quickly or else Gamzee will steal your plate, and that fucker needs to learn to make shit on his own.


	3. The morning after

_A/N: Chapter 3, and it's the day after, plus Gamzee gets hired, but as what you gotta guess, if you guess right, I shall write you a Homestuck fanfiction a pairing of your choice :) ~_

Sun shone through your window, as you stir in your bed. You want to stay asleep, but the light keeps you up. Begrudgingly you get out of bed pulling the covered off of your legs, you remember what happened last night. "….motherfucker…"You grumble to yourself. You wish you forgot about what happened that everything would go back to normal. You planned on just lying there for hour or two, but your roommate knocked on the door. "Get up you idiot. Or you're going to miss breakfast." He stated in his usual grumpy voice. Karkat was always so grumpy even in the morning, but that thought ends as you smell what he was making. It was nice that he always made you your food. A smile crosses your face as you get up and walk out of the room; arriving in the kitchen you discover that you plate was already filled with egg, and sausage, and toast. Karkat looked at you and muttered something that sounded like good morning. "Mornin' motherfucking best friend." You respond happily. Your roommate stays silent as you start to eat.

Half way through your meal, Karkat finally says something. "You got a call this morning. This woman wanted to fucking tell you that you got a job. Now you can fucking pay rent, and don't lose this job." You nearly choke on your food. You got the job! You only applied there as a joke. Coughing you manage to say. "What else did the motherfucker say?" Karkat thought for a minute. "Your shift starts at 8 pm. What the fuck Gamzee, you that afraid of a job?" He asked as he got up to get his friend a glass of Faygo. Why your roommate drank this shit night and day was beyond him, but it was nice that he finally will earn his stay.

No it wasn't that, but you didn't respond. Instead you waited as Karkat got you a glass of your favorite beverage. When he brought it over, you nearly gulp down the whole glass, before saying. "Tonight?" Karkat nods his head. And you stand up. "Better get my motherfucking sleep on then." You leave the kitchen with only half of you breakfast eaten. You then hear Karkat complain that you never clean up after yourself, but that's the least of your worries.


	4. First night on the Job

_A/N: This chapter is full of clues :3 _

_Enjoy~ _

Your alarm goes off at six pm. You've been asleep the entire day, you can hear Karkat watching movies in the living room, and he doesn't seem to be pay any attention to you, which is good. You swing your legs over the edge of the bed, before taking out your phone. You then call your new boss.

"Hello? Yeah Karkat told me." You sound a bit depressed, but your boss doesn't care to ask why. After talking with her for another minute you hang up, and sighed. You couldn't wear your clown make-up, and you are going to be given a costume, which you're not looking forward. Finally get up out of bed; you grab a pair of sweatpants, boxers, and a long-sleeved tee-shirt. A quick shower might help you feel better about you're new job.

As you let the warm water wash over you. You look at your hand, when has your life come to this. You sigh deeply, and shake your head. Thinking like this will only get you to act like Karkat, and as much as you love your best friend he's very grumpy. At the end of that thought you end your shower, and you seem a bit happier. As long as you take everything in stride you will be able to live happily. You look at the cracked mirror, and cringe. The first thing you will go and replace the mirror.

Getting dressed you hear Karkat from the other room. "What time you coming back?" You think for a minute before replying. "Three motherfucking am." You then hear a growl, before a reply. "Don't fucking for get your key! I'm not waiting for your ass to come home." Karkat was not about to stay up at until three am waiting for you to get home, the comment made you smile as you finished getting dressed. You towel dry your hair as you enter the living room. You look at the time to see that it was six thirty, and since you intend on walking there, you should leave in the next few minutes. "Wish me luck motherfucking best friend." You tell him with that grin on his face. He looks at you, before looking back to the movie. "Don't do anything stupid." He replied. You smile, and turn to finished getting ready. Entering your room, you place your towel on the bed, and pick up your bag. It was a black duffle bag, since you don't want your roommate to find out what your costume is. You then put on your black sweater with a clown smilie face, before you get your sandals.

You are about to leave the room, when you remember to take your keys. You grab the small key ring, and place it into your jean pocket before leaving the room. "Bye motherfucking best friend. See you in the morning." He stated to Karkat. Karkat mumbled a response, you smile, and open the front door before leaving.


	5. Cloth

_A/N: Enter John, and what's Gamzee without Faygo?Forgive me that this took so long, but I hope you like it :3_

It was five am, when you hear the door slam closed, and loud footsteps down the hall. Growling you shout. "GAMZEE! I'M FUCKING SLEEPING! STOP STOMPING YOUR FUCKING EET!" You don't hear a response, so you figure he must be tired or listening to his music. A minute later, you hear more banging, and a closet door being closed. You sigh, and get up. He could at _least_ be considerate of the fact that _you're_ trying to sleep since you have to get up in the morning.

Walking into his room, you find that he put on pants, but not his shirt. He also has an annoyed and fatigued look on his face. "What's up motherfucker?" He asked trying to be his usual laid back voice, but it came out tired. "You, waking me up." You reply. You know he must have had a hard night at work, so you don't really want to push his buttons; however that doesn't mean that you don't sound irritated and pissed off. "Sorry bro…"He stated yawning. Your roommate then scratches his stomach, before climbing into bed. "Night, motherfucking best friend." He stated sleepily before climbing into his bed, and falling asleep almost instantly.

You stare at Gamzee for a few minutes, wondering what job wore him to a bone. Sighing to yourself, you move to close the door behind you. At least he won't be eating your breakfast any time soon, but he might not eat at all, so you intend to leave a note on the fridge with a simple lunch recipe, as well as labeled ingredients, but then again he might burn the place down, so you'll just make something for him instead, and tell him to reheat it. God you need to teach him how to cook.

Your alarm clock wakes you up, and you look at the time; again an hour early. No matter what you do that thing always manages to set off an hour before you wake up, not that it really matters anymore. Crawling out of bed, you grab your uniform, before hitting the shower. You have the morning shift at the local fast food joint. As you clean yourself off you wonder what his new job is, you normally never see him, one without his makeup, and two that tired.

Upon leaving the bathtub, you hear someone singing, and it's a rather odd song at that. Dressing quickly, you wrap a towel around your head, and leave the bathroom. You follow the singing, and you find Gamzee in the kitchen. Why in God's name is he fucking awake? You find yourself standing in the kitchen doorway staring at him, as he attempted to make toast. "Why the fuck are you up! You were practically the fucking walking dead last night!" You exclaimed. Gamzee looks at you, and he still seemed tired, but not as bad. "I was craving some toast. Sometimes a motherfucker just needs toast." He replies forever unfazed by your hostility. "At least fucking tell me when you're going to be in the kitchen. I can't fucking have you burn down the apartment because you craved toast." You hiss as you walk over to the fridge. You had to go shopping this weekend, since you ran out of milk, butter, bread, and- what the fuck? You pull out a bottle of Faygo. That wasn't there that morning. "When the hell did this get here?" You inquire to your roommate. Gamzee's face lights up, and replies "Ordered this shit offline. It's full of motherfucking miracles." You look at the bottle, and decide not to try it. Soda in the morning will just end up crashing you in the afternoon, and god knows what's in this. You place the bottle back into the fridge. Eventually you settle on orange juice and some bread with Jam, while Gamzee takes his toast, and opens the cabinet above him to grab a plate. You are about to say something to your roommate when you hear a knock at the door.

Growling you stop what you're doing to go and answer it. When you open the door you find one of your co-workers standing there. You don't look very happy, then again you never really do. "What is it John? Couldn't you wait to pester me at work?" John didn't seem to notice your disapproving scowl, why doesn't anyone see that you hate everyone on the planet, and want nothing to do with them? "Well actually there's a problem, with work." He stated shifting nervously. "What, did someone rob the place again?" John shook his head. "Blow it up?" Again the bucktoothed young man shakes his head. Confused by this you go through all the possibilities.

"Did it shut down?"

"It's being renovated?"

"Excavated?"

"Fumigated?"

After shaking his head no, you growl, and become very annoyed with the situation.

"Did a fucking meteor hit it John? What the fuck happened!"

"Someone was murdered." He stated nervously. You frown. "Who? And why the fuck have you come to tell me this. I'm sure the cops would have come." You replied crossing your arms over your chest. "Well um…I found this….I was the first one there, so I took something…" He then shows you the something and it oddly familiar. The item was a piece of cloth, not just any cloth. "Come inside." You stated absent mindedly.

John sits down on the couch, as you walk into the kitchen. "Gamzee. What is this?" You ask walking to your roommate. Gamzee was in the middle of buttering up his toast. He looks at it, and without skipping a beat says. "A piece of my pants, why?" You scoff. "It was found at a murder scene." You reply. The young man drops his toast, and he seems to have a sickly look on his face. "Wh-what?" He asks shaking lightly. "John found it, but took the piece away from the scene before the cops could arrive. Be fucking grateful he found it. Now what happened?" You state quietly, and seriously. Gamzee's refuses to look at you. "I-I dunno…" He replies. There was another knock at the door, and Gamzee nearly jumped out of his skin; you burry the cloth into your pocket before removing the towel from your head.

When you open the door, you find the cops at your doorstep. "We're detectives looking to solve the murder of a young woman, Mrs. Roham. She owns the strip club a few blocks from where she was murdered." You shake your head. "I don't know anything about a murder…I was just about to head out to work…" You reply. They look at each other before looking back at you. "Where you last night around 4:30 am?" Your attitude changes in an instant. "Sleeping! If you're fucking implying that I did you're sorely fucking mistaken." You growl before placing your hand on the door. "No need to get hostile, but we do have one picture from the surveillance tape of the restaurant she was found at." They then hold up a picture of Mrs. Roham, and the guy who killed her. Yep that was Gamzee, but you can't say anything to them. "I don't know who the fuck that is, now leave me alone." You hiss before slamming the door in their faces. Oh shit oh shit ohshitohshitshitshitshitSHIT! FUCK! Gamzee had some major explaining to do, or his ass could be in fucking jail for life!

_A/N: Hm…what is this? Gamzee got some demons in his closet._


	6. Not as simple as it seems

_A/N: Gamzee is innocent in a way. Enter Dave, and no he won't hate Dave for the sake of the story line, so no complaints about that XC_

Since Gamzee's boss was dead, it didn't matter if he showed up for work or not, but he did call in sick just in case someone was there to take over. The fact that he worked in a strip joint would have bothered you, but the fact that he _murdered_ his employer was even more bothersome and disturbing than where he worked. John called his friend Dave, and Rose. Dave was going to film the interrogation just in case they needed actual proof of the information that shared was true. Rose was going to hypnotize him since the past hour an half it was nothing but screaming, mainly on your part.

**An hour and a half earlier….**

"What do you mean you don't remember shit?" You scream almost pulling your hair out. Gamzee sat on a recliner, and placed his face in his hands. "I don't motherfucking remember. You think I would kill someone and then forget?" He replied. You don't respond, instead you growl, and sigh as you pace back and forth in front of your roommate. "Gamzee, please for the love of God, and everything Holy, try to fucking remember. I know you got some brain cells in your head!" You state looking at him with a rather desperate look on his face. Gamzee could see the fear in your face; he knew he was in deep trouble if you didn't figure out what his problem was.

**Back to the present…..**

John eventually gets you to calm down, just as Dave and Rose appear. John opens the door letting the two in. The two have what they will be using. "Egbert." He stated coolly as he entered the apartment. "Hello John." Rose stated smiling. They then look at Karkat, and Gamzee. "Are these two that need our help?" Rose asks as she set down her bag. Dave was over at the coffee table setting up his camera. "Yes, Captain Obvious." You respond to the flighty broad. She scowls at you, but says nothing. "Look Vantas, you should chill out. She's only making sure, bro." Dave responds looking at you. You growl at the young man, before looking at Gamzee, who seems a little better, but still shaken. "How is this going to motherfucking work?" He asks looking at the two blondes. "Rose is going to hypnotize you, and Dave is going to film it." Rose states she looks at you. "You can start." You tell them, as you move yourself and John to the couch.

It takes your best friend only a few minutes to go under, which wasn't all that surprising to you. "Who am I speaking to?" Rose asks in a calm steady voice. Gamzee snickers. "Gh MoThErFuCkEr." Rose looks confused. "GH? What's that stand for?" She asks not breaking her tone. Gamzee, or GH, completely ignores the question, and asks one of his own. "WhY aRe YoU BoThErInG mE?" Rose pauses for a second, before speaking "Well Gamzee has kill a woman last night, but doesn't remember, do you have any idea why he might do something, GH?" GH snickers and shakes his head. "MaN gAmZeE wOuLdN't KiLl AnYoNe, ThAt WaS aLl Me, MoThErFuCkEr." He replies before breaking out into laughter. Gamzee's eyes then open, and it's a rather strange sight. His eyes are normally amber brown, but these are yellow. You panic. "What the fuck is this! Rose what the fuck did you do!" You exclaim jumping off of the couch. "Nothing! I just hypnotized him…." She replies. "Gamzee, I'm going to count to three, and when you hear three you're going to wake up." She states. After counting to three, she snaps her fingers, and Gamzee returns to normal.

He looks around smiling. "Wow! That was the best motherfucking sleep." He states. His frown falters when he sees that everyone including you have this shocked disturbed look on his face. "What? Why is motherfucker givin' me that look?" He asked as he returns to a sitting up position. Dave without saying a word stops recording, and walks over with the camera. He then plays what was recorded. Gamzee frowns deeply, and looks at everyone. "What is this?" He asks blinking. You could see that he was disturbed by whatever this was. The tape then ends, as Gamzee himself starts speaking on it and Rose states carefully. "Gamzee, you might have something darker about you than a simple case of minor insanity.

_A/N: GH, is short for Grand Highblood if you didn't catch that, since he speaks in normal, since he's human I used his troll quirk for GH's speech :3 Hoped you enjoyed.~_


	7. Video Tape

_A/N:I love my small lil' fanbase thanks you guys for the awesome feedback~ _

"GH? Now that you mention it, I do remember when that motherfucker popped up." Gamzee stated as he came out of the bathroom. He felt naked without the clown make up, and after what happened you wouldn't deny him wanting to feel normal. "I was a kid when he showed up, we were motherfucking bros, we'd play all kinds of games." He added as he walked into the living room again, face covered in clown makeup. "Then what happened, it sounds like he wasn't around for a while." Dave commented as he leaned against the door arms crossed over his chest. " Gamzee looked at you, and cracked that grin. That grin pissed you off, but at this point it made you feel comforted, it made you feel like what just happened didn't happen. "I met Karkat, and the motherfucker told me that GH was something I thought up because I was lonely, and I guess he faded away. That night was the first time he popped up, the motherfucker must be mad about something…"

You think about it for a moment. Thinking back from all the years you knew your crazy roommate, he's never done anything… "The mirror!" You exclaim. "Why did you punch the mirror, which you're going to fucking replace." You added. Gamzee blinked, and thought about that incident as well. "Oh yeah…GH was mad about I don't talk or listen to him anymore. The motherfucker t hen started going on this rant about how I'm not his friend anymore, and I'm not the same from when we first met…" He states a bit sadly. You sigh deeply, and stand up. "You're the same Gamzee. You still have that same annoying smile, and the same annoying fucking laugh. And you had the same hairdo from fucking highschool. That GH nooksucker is just fucking with your head. And he's ass is going to get you arrested, if we don't find someone who doesn't have noodles for brains to take our side." You explain hotly.

Just then you hear sirens outside, and you see blue and red lights. Dave moves out of the way of the door, just as he heard the words. "Police open up." Dave looks at everyone before opening the door. About four officers enter the apartment with even more outside holding guns. As if anyone here is stupid enough to run. They then target both John, Gamzee, and you."WOAH! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE! WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU ARRESTING US!" You exclaim as you're being handcuffed. "John was seen in the restaurant's surveillance picking something up at the crime scene, you're being under arrest for lying to an officer, and Gamzee is being arrested for murder."

You growl, as they drag you out of the apartment, and tell you your rights. You ignore the police, and scream at Dave and Rose "DAVE! ROSE! USE THE TAPE! SHOW THE FUCKING TAPE IN COURT!" John kinda knew that this was going to happen to him, he took a risk, and seems okay with helping you. You then look at Gamzee. Gamzee seems to have a spaced out look on his face. "Gamzee! Gamzee! Don't listen to him! He'll only make it worse. Look at me. I'm your motherfucking best friend remember. We're bros for fucking life." You then state quickly in a panic. Gamzee looks up at you, right before your shoved into a police car. Gamzee is placed in the same one, while John is hauled off to another car. When inside the car you and Gamzee look at each other. "Best motherfucking friends for life?" He asked shocked that you'd even say something like that. You nodded you head, "Why do you think I said it fuckhead? For fun? I fucking mean it. I wouldn't let you go about this alone." You then state trying to keep to your normal ornery attitude. You failed terribly. Gamzee as best as he could places a couple of fingers into your palm as a form of comfort. You curl your fingers around his; reassuring him that everything was going to be fine.

Some of the officers stayed back to get statements from Dave and Rose. They don't say much, so the statements were finished with fairly quickly; but they do inquire about whom to show the video tape to. The officer looks at the pair, and sighs. "Come with us, and show it to the detectives while your friends are being interrogated." The two nod their head, and walk out with the officers.

**Two hours in the future….**

You, Gamzee, and John, are being interrogated in different rooms. Dave and Rose are showing some of the officers the video. John was being the most helpful while you were being yourself. You're being interrogated by a young woman, who had the ugliest pair of glasses you've ever seen. "Look your fuckhead! I have to speak to Gamzee! THIS THING IS GOING TO BE THE END OF HIM! AND I'LL BE THE END OF YOU IF HE KILLS SOMEONE AGAIN!" You exclaim. "So you're admitting to Mr. Makara killing ?" She asks arching a brow. You growl. "NO! Do you not know fucking English! I said 'The thing'! THE THING WILL KILL MAKE GAMZEE KILL AGAIN!" The woman pauses, and cocks her head to the side. "What thing are we talking about ." You sigh, and relax. "I don't know. He calls himself fucking GH. I thought Gamzee had Schizophrenia, but then something strange happened." The woman sits down, and leans forward. "What happened?" You sigh, and shake your head. "Rose wanted to see why Gamzee couldn't remember killing , so she hypnotizes him to try and make him remember. We soon realize that we're not talking to Gamzee, but someone called GH. He then opened his eyes, and they were yellow. Like bright sun yellow. His are normally amber-brown." You stated as you played with your sleeve lightly.

She frowns deeply, and thinks about what you just told her. Her thoughts are quickly broken when a coworker enters the room. "Brandy, you should see this." The man stated worriedly. She looks at you before leaving the room. She walks out to meet her coworkers, who are with Dave and Rose. "These kids have the tape that both John and Karkat are talking about. And it's pretty disturbing." The man proceeded to show Brandy the tape.


	8. SSSSSShooooosssssssshhhhhhh

_A/N: Sorry for taking so long with this latest update T_T, Forgive me! _

The next few days were filled with hours of being stuck in an interrogation room. You're best friend thought you were going to jail, no, you didn't do anyway, well you did but it wasn't you. Wait, it was you, but not you. The thought makes your head spin lightly. Your attention was quickly changed when someone started speaking to you. "Can you explain to us why you killed Mrs. Roham?" The suited man asked you. You sucked your teeth, and waved you hand dismissing what he said. "Man, I didn't kill her. That motherfucker was a little hot headed you know, but my motherfucking best friend is like that as well, as we live in perfect harmony together." He explained smiling. The interrogator looked back at the one way glass, and his colleagues. He sighs, before leaving that room. "Hey! Can someone get me motherfucking faygo? I need to get my drink on!" He called as he looked around the room.

A few minutes passed before a younger man in a pair of dress pants, and dress shirt, with the collar unbuttoned came in. In his hand he held a bottle of faygo. This man was a physiatrist. You didn't know that however, all you saw was some chill dude carrying your favorite drink. "Thanks motherfucker. You're all kinds of miracles." You tell him as he sits down. You take the bottle, but don't open it. Not yet. "So Gamzee, how come they think you murdered ?" He asks you folding his hands on the table. "Because I did, well not _**me**__**me**_ but GH me." You explain, as you start to open the bottle. "Who's GH?" The man had yet to see the tape that Rose filmed, his colleagues didn't want him to have knowledge of the event, but he does know _of_ the tape. "GH was…"You pause to hear a loud IS in your think pan, but continue after it goes away. "…is my friend. He was my best friend, but when I met Karkat he took care of me, always. Like the best motherfucking friend that he is." The young man nods his head. "I was told that there's a tape, what's on the tape." You are about to take a drink of the beverage, but you pause. Placing it back on the table, you screw the top back on. "LoOk MoThErFUcKeR. We AiNt GoT nO TiMe FoR tHiS sHiT." GH hissed. Your eyes change color again, which throws the young man off. "GH I believe?" He replied backing into his chair. "YeS mOtHeRfUcKeR. I aM. GaMmZe Is CuRrEnTlY sLeEpInG. nOw StOp WiTh ThIs FuCkInG iNvEsTgAtIoN. I DoNt WaNt PeOpLe lIkE YoU sNoOpInG aRoUnD." You then hiss, before you pick up your bottle of faygo. Your eyes change back to normal, and you drink the lime green bubbling liquid. "What was your last questions motherfucker? I seemed to have gotten my nap on, sorry bro." You state as you take another sip.

**24 hours in the future….**

You sit in the same room, unknown to you all of your friends, are standing watching you. A young man then comes in; he seems to be sporting some strange duds. You give him a grin, as he sits down in front of you. "I'm guessing your Gamzee." He states smiling back. "You got the right motherfucker. I like your duds. It's all kinds of miracles." You stated pointing out the rather strange robe he wore. He reminded you of an older version of your best friend, the thought made you smile. "So I'm here about your friend GH." He began frowning lightly. Gamzee sighed. "Yeah, everyone seems to think I killed that woman, but it was him." He stated a little deflated. The young man stood up, and walked over to him. He turned the chair so that it faced him. He placed his hand in your hair; he then moved his thumb so that it rested on your forehead. The strange man then started to shush you quietly.

Karkat looked from the glass, and wondered what this guy was going to his friend, he wanted to pound on the glass and tell him to stop, but he kept still.

Within a few minutes you were asleep. The man looked at the glass, before he moved to leave the room. When he left the room he spoke. "He should be fine now, GH shouldn't bother him anymore. Now drop the charges, we have to make it seem like he didn't do it. Any triggers of this will reawaken whatever it is, and he won't be happy…." He stated before walking away. Everyone was left standing bewildered, and confused.


	9. The end?

_A/N: Last chapter everyone~ I know I'm sad it ended as well. This was my best idea ever! But please stay tuned for more HS fun~_

**A year into the future….**

Everyone followed the strange man's instructions, and everything seems normal again. Or as normal as it could be with a best friend like Gamzee, you find that he's going to be late for his job at the local fast food restaurant. Some kid got fired after stealing some money from a customer. John was nice enough to help get you the job. When Gamzee asked what happened to his old boss, you tell her that she upped and left the area, no one knows why.

You kick the door open, and find he's still in bed. "Gamzee get the fuck up, you're going to be late for your first day!" You explain as you yank the covers off of him. He stirs awake, and smiles at you. "Oh right! Alright best friend." Gamzee explains yawning. You leave the room, before a thought hits you. The closet! You reenter the room, and open Gamzee's closet. Gamzee is busy getting his uniform from the other side of the room. You quickly grab his duffle bag, and close it. "What's up motherfucking best friend?' Gamzee asks as he looked at you. "Nothing, Gamzee. Stop being so fucking nosy, remember you're going to be late!" You snapped before leaving the room. The bag contains his costume, as well as bloodied items. You then walk out of the apartment, and toss the bag out into the dumpster behind the apartment. When you turn to leave you feel a pair of eyes staring at you, shaking the feeling off you start back to your building, when you hear a faint voice, '_Im GoInG tO gEt YoU mOtHeRfUcKeR.'_ followed by a maniacal cackle. You frown, before looking behind you. No one was standing there. Gasping, run back to the apartment, and close the door. It couldn't have been him. No, that guy got rid of him right?


End file.
